


Like Kissing But With a Winner

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Lap Sex, M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't figure himself for a particularly possessive man, but Jared makes him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Kissing But With a Winner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enablelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/gifts), [alovething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/gifts).



Jensen didn't figure himself for a particularly possessive man. He had a policy about equality and expectations and independence, and all his past girlfriends had been into that. He appreciates a little give and take, a bit of "gotta be near you" desire, but he likes his personal space and he knows other people like their own as well. He also used to think hickies were particularly unattractive, especially on people out of college. "You're an adult," he would mutter under his breath when he caught a glimpse of a mark on a PA on a Monday morning, and he never let his partners get too carried away in the neck-sucking department in bed.

Jared, though. Jared makes Jensen throw everything he thought he knew about himself out the window. Jensen wants to cover him in bite marks from throat to groin, to hold him down by his wrists and make a bracelet of bruises with his fingers. He wants make-up to have to hide the marks and ask, giggling, about a persistent woman in Jared's life, and he wants to watch Jared blush and stammer and avoid making eye contact.

It's crazy. He's gone crazy. He's become a teenager again, desperate for hours of making out until his mouth is numb, for all that stupid outside-the-pants fumbling, for deep, purple hickies that linger for a week. He's nuts about Jared's dimples and his stupidly loud laugh and his tight ass and the noise he made when he comes. He wants to possess every inch of Jared's enormous, muscular, glorious body, and make sure everyone knows it.

The new obsession rears its head when Jared comes home after a night out with his buddies. Jensen is already in bed, asleep. Jared crawls in with him, drunk and snuggly, and it isn't until the morning that Jensen sees the bruises and smells the girl's perfume. He stares at Jared's throat, shocked and well on his way to betrayed, when Jared opens his eyes and smiles sleepily at him.

"Hey," Jared drawls, reaching up and cupping Jensen's face.

"What the fuck is on your neck?" Jensen demands.

Jared blinks, taking a deep breath, and touched his neck slowly, as if he can't remember. "Oh!" he said, "Jeff and Mike wanted to get into this club downtown, but they wouldn't let three dudes in on their own."

Jensen glares at him.

Jared scrubs a hand through his hair. "So, we found these three girls, and they were willing to be our chaperones, and then once we were in they wanted to hang out, and Jeff was like, encouraging them, and… I didn't have sex with her, I promise." He grins at Jensen and reaches out to pat his cheek. "I wouldn't do that, man, come on. She wanted to make out, and I said no, but she got a little friendly with my neck, that's all." He lets his hand slide from Jensen's face and it flops limply to the bed. "Dude, I think I'm still drunk."

Jensen is not cruel. He lets Jared go back to sleep, and takes a shower. He makes breakfast, which by this hour counts as lunch, and watches something useless on TV. He's not quite over being jealous when Jared appears, but he's rationalized enough that the girl on Jared's arm no longer seems so threatening. Please. He is Jensen Ackles; he sucks dick like a pro, and Jared is in love with him. Jared said it himself. Girls at clubs are nothing compared to him.

And then Jared does appear, still bleary but showered and clean-shaven. The marks on his neck, however, have not gone away.

"C'mere a sec," Jensen says from the couch.

"What's up?" Jared asks, approaching. 

Jensen grabs him by the hands and pulls him down onto his lap, a position that Jared settles into with a pleased noise. The noise he makes when Jensen starts sucking on his neck, however, is something else.

"Ow, dude!" he says, trying to squirm away. "What the fuck?"

"You shouldn't have girls doing this to you," Jensen tells him. "Not while I could be doing it."

"You don't _like_ it," Jared protests, as Jensen sucks hard over another mark, darkening the bruise with his own effort. "You said so! Fuck, Jensen!"

"I was wrong," Jensen says, releasing him to look into his eyes, deadly serious. "If you're gonna have hickies, they're gonna be from me."

Jared gapes at him for a minute, brow furrowed, and then his face clears. "You're right," he says, tipping his head back. "Go nuts."

Jensen gets a grip in Jared's long hair and goes a little nuts, biting at Jared's neck and sucking over as many marks as he can find. He makes new ones, big ones, drawing blood to the surface and making Jared wince and writhe. He digs his teeth in over Jared's pulse and tastes the lingering residue of the shower: clean water, Jensen's soap, Jared's skin. Jared groans, wincing, but he doesn't pull away. His cock is hard, too, so at least he's enjoying the abuse a little bit. He starts to shift in Jensen's lap, rubbing himself against Jensen's crotch, and Jensen fits a hand between them even as he continues his assault on Jared's throat. Now he's mostly just biting, getting spit all over Jared's neck, feeling him shiver as he works his hand in his lap.

"Everyone's gonna know," he mutters, pulling away to study his efforts. Jared's neck is a mess, red and purple and shiny from Jensen's mouth. Jensen's breathing hard— jesus christ, what is he doing— and he's so turned on all of a sudden, seeing this, thinking about people seeing this, that he can't think for a second.

"Jensen," Jared rasps, lifting a hand to rub at his neck, "dude—"

Jensen grabs his hand and yanks it away. Jared grunts in protest, so Jensen pulls it back and kisses Jared's palm.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he tells him.

"Fuck yeah," Jared agrees.

They have a brief wrestling match to get their pants off, and Jared almost gets a knee to the face, but they're safely back in position in under a minute, with Jensen's dick brushing Jared's balls, and Jared's cock leaking on Jensen's stomach as he leans way over to the left, digging under the cushion.

"There's not lube in the couch, Jay," Jensen says, "stop looking for it."

"Fuck," Jared says, "no, I swear there was—" and he comes up with a half-empty squeeze bottle.

"No," Jensen says, taking it from him anyway, "you can't keep that there, people will talk."

Jared says, "Whatever," and loops his arms around Jensen's shoulders. "Are you gonna scold me, or are you gonna fuck me to within an inch of my life?"

"Definitely the latter," Jensen says, slicking up two fingers and sliding them home.

"Oh," Jared groans, "okay, yes, great."

"Maybe the former," Jensen amends, rocking his hand, "at some point, later today."

"Jesus Christ, please shut up." Jared's swiveling his hips, working Jensen's fingers as deep as they'll go. "Okay, that's good."

"Seriously?"

"Fuck, Jensen."

"Okay," Jensen says, "okay," and he pulls his fingers out. Jared whimpers, and Jensen scoots down on the couch while Jared rises up on his knees. A little maneuvering, and the head of his cock is stretching Jared's hole. Jared's brow furrows in concentration, and then Jensen is balls deep, pleasure and surprise rocketing up his spine.

"Yeah," Jared mutters, "show me who I belong to."

Jensen grabs him so hard by the hips he might leave bruises. He hopes he does. Jared has made him completely crazy. He has lost his mind. Jared's head drops back and he groans aloud, working himself up and down on Jensen's cock. Jensen has to bite him again. He plants one hand on Jared's back and gets his mouth on Jared's pec, and leaves a bite mark so savage he's afraid for a moment that he's drawn blood. But the purple imprint of his teeth fades slightly as he pulls back, skin unbroken, and he licks it again to make sure.

"Ngh," Jared says, running his hands through Jensen's hair and mashing Jensen's face against his chest, "make it count."

Jensen bites him again, sucking hard, and Jared's groan is a mix of pain and pleasure. Jensen's fingers slip down along his sweat-damp spine, finding the crack of his ass, and then he's touching the place they come together, rubbing against Jared's hole and the underside of his own cock at the same time. He leans back to look into Jared's face, and his cock throbs at the open, wanton look of desire written there. Jared is biting his lower lip and his hazel eyes are wide and dark. Jensen thumbs Jared's abused mouth open, and then bites Jared's lip for him.

"Mine," he says.

Jared nods, tightening his arms around Jensen's shoulders. Jensen finds a hand-hold on Jared's hips again, bouncing him up and down, and works his other hand between them to jack Jared's cock.

"Bite me again," Jared begs, cock leaking over Jensen's fingers. "Oh, god, that sounds so fucked up."

Jensen bites him again, hard, in the muscle of his shoulder, and then again, closer to his neck. Jared's cock stiffens impossibly, huge in Jensen's fist, and then throbs hard as he comes, pulsing sticky and hot between them. Jared drops his head back and groans loudly. Jensen keeps his hips moving, desperate to hold off long enough to really make Jared squirm, and Jared rewards him by nearly crushing his shoulders in his grip and moaning, "Oh, god, oh, god," over and over.

Finally Jared subsides, and Jensen lifts him bodily off his lap and stands up. He pushes Jared facedown onto the couch and slides his cock right back into the tight, hot squeeze of Jared's ass. Jared moans, mashing his face into the pillows, and Jensen fucks him hard and fast, chasing his orgasm. He reaches it, gasping, and pumps a load of come deep into Jared's body, marking him inside and out. Jared groans softly, reaching back to grab a handful of Jensen's ass, and Jensen folds down onto his back, shaking. He bites at the back of Jared's shoulder, like he hasn't made enough of a mess already.

+++

In the make-up trailer the next morning, the bruises have barely faded. In fact, some of them look even more dramatic. Trish lets out a noise of surprise when Jared strips his shirt off.

"Honey," she says, touching the big mark on Jensen's pec above his nipple, "you gotta find yourself a nicer girl."

Jared smirks. "Yeah, she was a savage bitch," he agrees, looking at Jensen. "I might see her again, but I'll tell her you said not to bite so hard."

Trish blushes, averting her eyes for a moment, but then she says, "Yeah, you do that. Lord, this is going to take forever," and gets to work covering them up.

Jensen is surprised at how remorseless he feels, sitting beside Jared in the brightly lit trailer. Even if they're not going to acknowledge this properly in public, Jared knows who he belongs to. That's all that matters.


End file.
